So what if they don't like it?
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Iceland doesn't care that her brothers don't like her friendship with the city-state of Hong Kong. Hong Kong's family don't lie their friendship either. When Iceland has a fight with her family, they leave for the hotel where the world meeting's being held, and so what if their friendship turns into something more. Yuri: Fem!Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland.


**A/N: Random story I thought up. Is a Fem!Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland. In this Iceland refers to all the Nordics as her brothers. So yeah read, enjoy, and leave a review if you so wish! **

No one was sure how Iceland and Hong Kong had become friends, they just were. The two teen girls skyped everyday even though it meant that they had to be home at specific times or be somewhere they had internet.

"Hey are you coming to this weeks meeting?" Iceland asked the city-state, her face in a small box in the corner of her screen they rest of her screen was filled with Hong Kong' face, her honey eyes filled with laughter and happiness, and her long black hair framing her tanned face. Right now it was four o'clock in the afternoon in Hong Kong, but Iceland was still in bed, it was only eight in the morning in Iceland. "Yeah I begged China to let me come, he's still not sure if it's a god idea. He doesn't like our friendship, I don't know why though." She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "I know my brothers don't like it either. Then again so what if they don't like it!" Both girls spent the next hour talking, Iceland had even kept talking to Hong Kong while she got dressed, she simply turned her laptop away.

"I had better go other wise I will keep talking to you and I won't get any work done. See you Li!" Iceland waved to the other girl.

"Yeah see you at the meeting Emil." Hong Kong waved back before they both logged off.

"So you've finally stopped talking to that girl?" Norway asked as he walked into Iceland's small kitchen, distaste clear in his voice. "That girl has a name, it's Hong Kong." Iceland spat back at her older brother, he just shrugged. "Why do you dislike her so much?" She glared at him really wanting and answer. "She's a bad influence, she likes to blow things up, she is a city-state on the other side of the world, and…" He faded off clearly thinking about what to say next.

"And what, she's taking me away from you? Is that it? You don't want to loose your dear little sister even though you ignore me half the time any way. And she's not a bad influence, you are! You're always yelling at Denmark, or strangling him or punching and kicking him! You're the bad influence!" She yelled at him while throwing books from the pile on her kitchen table. He stood there and caught them before placing them neatly back on the table. "No she is the bad influence, if you didn't speak top her then you wouldn't have done that." He stated flatly. Iceland was red with rage. "Leave! Get out of my house and don't come back until you're ready to apologise! Oh and tell the others that unless they want sharp objects thrown at them then they'd better stay away too!" He turned on his heel and left closing the door gently behind him.

Iceland sat in her living room curled up on the sofa with ice cream and a chick flick. She looked at the clock, she decided that she had enough time to call Hong Kong back. "Answer, come on answer please." She begged the screen, she was about to give up when it was filled with a cheerful face. "Hey… Oh my god what happened?" Hong Kong nearly screamed when she saw the bucket of ice cream and the DVD box next to Iceland. "Norway happened. He came here and lectured me on how you were a bad influence and then when I told him that he was the bad influence with all the things he does to Denmark, I threw some books at him and guess what he said. He said that it was you who'd made me like that! So I yelled at him and told him that neither him nor the others were allowed to come to my house or I'd throw sharp objects at them." She finally broke down crying, Hong Kong was shocked, Iceland was so strong she had survived when her volcanoes had erupted, but this broke her.

"I know, pack up your stuff and meet me at the hotel for the world meeting tomorrow, the rooms are booked so that we can check in any time this week. So we can check in and stay in your room. It'll be just like a sleepover!" Iceland sniffled but nodded. "Yeah so I'll see you at the hotel tomorrow, noon New York time." The hotel was in New York after all so might as well meet using the time there. "Ok see you then!" They signed off and Iceland went to pack.

Iceland arrived at the Hotel with half a hour to spare so she went to the bar and got a bottle of water by the time she got back to the lobby Hong Kong was there. She waved her friend over and went to check in. "Emil Steilsson please. World conference Iceland." The woman nodded and handed her and Hong Kong room keys. They found the room with little trouble.

"Oh my god that bed I huge!" Iceland grabbed her friends hand and pulled her into the room . They both jumped on the bed. "So what will we do now?" Hong Kong smiled and pulled out a pile of DVDs from her bag. "Let's watch one of these." They decided on a really soppy love story, by the end the were crying and squealing about how cute it was. Iceland turned to her friend and looked at her, really looked at her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun strands of silky black hair falling around her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a beautiful amber colour. Framed with dark eyelashes they looked very alluring. Her tiny button nose, small and cute. Her full lips, they looked so kissable. Before Iceland knew what she was doing she had leaned forward and planted a kiss on Hong Kong's lips.

She pulled away quickly, blushing, "Sorry that was wrong of me." She would've said more but she was cut off by a pair of soft lips. She opened her eyes to see Hong Kong's closed ones, she closed her eyes again. Her hands worked at the hair tie holding Hong Kong's hair up. Once it was out she ran her hands through the silken strands. She was pushed down onto the soft bed before smiling against the other girls lips and flipping them over.

"So how about it, we forget every thing but each other just for one night." Hong Kong whispered looking up at the Island nation with lust filled eyes. Iceland nodded and fumbled with the buttons on the other girls shirt. It opened to reveal a red and black lace bra. "Hmm I like it." Hong Kong Grabbed Her shirt and pulled it over Iceland's head. "Cute snowflakes." Next thing Iceland was on her back under the Chinese city her skirt being worked off until she was under the other girl in just her under wear and thigh high socks. She hooked her fingers over the waist band of Hong Kong's trousers and yanked them down.

They awoke as a tangle of limbs, they both got up and washed.

"I know why don't we explore the city." Hong Kong suggested over breakfast Iceland nodded so they made a plan of all the places they wanted to go, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero. Iceland went back up to their room to grab her camera. They set off.

By the end of the day they'd taken loads of photos, even one of them kissing in front of the Statue of Liberty. The girls had gotten some strange looks, they were complete opposites in appearance, Hong Kong had amber eyes, black hair and dark skin. Iceland had violet eyes, silver hair and almost translucent skin. They got food from a take out and headed up to their hotel room. They ate the food while sitting on the floor watching TV and laughing at the bad jokes. "Hey Em." Hong Kong looked to the other girl, her amber eyes lust filed yet again. "Another round huh?" Her question was answered with a hand pulling her up and pushing her onto the bed. Their lips made contact and tops and trousers were stripped off. It would've gone further but someone opened the door.

"Oh my god!" It was Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden were with him too, but Finland was worrying over Denmark and Sweden both of whom seemed to be dying of blood loss from the nose. "What the hell are you two doing?" He asked wiping away the small trickle of blood from his nose. Iceland turned to her brother and said in all seriousness, "I do believe it's called sex." Hong Kong just shrugged her shoulders and rolled off the other girl pulling the covers over both of them. "Did some one say sex?" Denmark asked from the ground, he stood up then helped up Sweden, they both blushed at the two now covered girls. "Yeah I did, now excuse me while I find some sharp things to throw at your heads." She stood up with the thin top sheet wrapped around her and moved to the small desk in the room, inside she found a letter opener, "I suggest you leave now before I cause you all some serious bodily harm." They all paled and backed out closing the door behind them.

"Now where were we?" She purred turning back to The girl still in the bed. They continued from where they left off.

**A/N: I thought it'd be funny if Sweden was kind of a perv** **in this because you wouldn't think it. I guess that you guys can figure out what they did, if not then well you probably shouldn't be reading this. **


End file.
